The special case
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: It's 6 months after the movie and everything seems to go on perfectly for Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. That is until a day where Anna gets in terrible trouble and Elsa and Kristoff have to rely on someone they hadn't expected to. R R. T-rating because of drama in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Perfect day

**A/N: I just got this idea a short time ago and decided to think it over. Now I realized this idea could end up with a great story. I hope you guys will enjoy this story and like always, reviews are the fuel to my motivation and the importance of your support is impossible to describe proper. Drama will turn up later, so stay tuned.**

It was six months since Elsa fled from Arendelle and had caused what seemed to be an eternal winter and had been brought back to by Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and ended freezing Anna's heart to see her return to her after her act of true love. She had thawed all of Arendelle and had settled into her life as ruler of Arendelle with Anna as close as ever. She also had gotten use to having Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven, around along with the living snowman, Olaf, whom had gotten fond of all kids in Arendelle.

Especially Kristoff and Anna spent a lot time together after he got back from the mountains while Elsa had her help with special cases concerning the whole kingdom. It was for Elsa to decide, but she wanted Anna to feel important and she trusted her opinion better than any others. Right now, Elsa and Anna just finished the last paper to sign and Anna sat with her head supported by her hands and with a dreamy expression.

"Anna?" Elsa waved her hand back and forth in front of Anna's face, as she finally seemed to break out of her trance and just kept smiling sweetly at Elsa.

"Sorry, Elsa. I just felt like everything right now is perfect. Of course if mama and papa had been here it'd be even better, but-" Elsa silenced her and giggled.

"I know what you mean. I agree that things are way better now than they have been in a very long time" Elsa was grabbed by Anna and the sister sat there and embraced for a few minutes until they heard a knock on the door. The separated a bit as Elsa stood up.

"Come in" she ordered and the door was opened by her closest servant, Kai, whom bowed properly in front of her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your highnesses, but I just want to inform the ladies that Mister Bjorgman and his reindeer has returned from the mountains" Anna's eyes lit up even more as she was told that Kristoff was back. It was like a highlight of every day being able to embrace and kiss him. They had grown very close and all of Arendelle knew that they were officially a couple, so it was mostly Elsa who had to suffer suitors whenever someone showed up as Kristoff always showed up with Anna to make sure they got the message of the princess were already taken.

Elsa nodded off Kai and as he left the room, her attention turned to Anna who looked clueless as Elsa just smiled sweetly at her little sister.

"Just go and spent some time with Kristoff if that's what you want. Since we're done for now, I want to inspect the new living request I received from that young guy yesterday, I feel like he deserves to get an answer, waiting for a place to stay" Anna smiled again knowing her sister had gotten so great at not only let Anna have some time with the man she loved, but also spent so much time with her while being queen.

"See you at dinner, Elsa" before Elsa had a chance to reply to Anna, she had ran out into the halls and on her way to the stables where Kristoff possibly were getting Sven some treats after a long day harvesting ice in the mountains.

She made sure she looked properly for a queen and then decided to attend to the young man who had requested to settle down in the old shop who had closed after the owner had moved south. She walked out and as she suspected, she found Anna and Kristoff at the stables. They saw her and waved. She waved back and then walked out into the market where almost all the town people greeted her. She smiled at all the citizens who respected her as their queen and she was grateful for how people had been to her ever since she had gotten control of her powers and of the winter she had started during summer. Now where it was colder, she saw a very large amount of ice from the mountains and it showed her how hard working Kristoff was. He was clearly taking his title seriously and that only delighted her even more.

Shortly after, she reached the small town shop, close to the harbour, where she knocked the door.

"Come in, it's open" Elsa stepped in and saw the young brown haired man was buried in some stuff. After a choke, he turned around and was surprised to say the least to see the queen standing in front of him and without any sort of escort.

"Sorry for my lazy attitude your majesty, I've just been off track ever since I sent that request for you" he bowed onto his knees and lowered his head as he looked at Elsa, she signalled for him to get back on his legs and as he stood up, she looked at him seeing something was just right about him or so she hoped. She then remembered why she had come to see him in the first place.

"What's your name?"

"David Anderson, your majesty" he bowed his head once again then looking up at Elsa once again.

"What is it you want here in Arendelle?"

"I first of all want a place to settle down after my life long mentor died 1 year ago, I've tried to find my own place. A place I could call "home" and where I could be settling down. I don't want to cause you any trouble at all, I just want a place to live, Queen Elsa" for what it seemed like, he was quite trustable and she figured if things turned out differently, then she could just change her mind.

"About business, you'll have to figure out something, but you seem trust-worthy and therefore, I, by feeling of heart, decide to give you a chance to prove that you can fit right into the life of Arendelle" Elsa could see the expression change on the young mans face and a smile appeared on his face and someone his blue eyes seemed to lighten up as well. There was maybe something about those eyes that seemed similar and then she thought of Anna. It was the exact same colour.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Arendelle, David" Elsa said politely offering him a small nod.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa" David replied grateful.

Elsa then returned to the palace and saw that almost all the people had turned inside since the cold started to become too much for other citizens that unlike Elsa got affected by the cold temperatures that Elsa didn't get bothered by.

As she got back through the castle gates, Olaf met her. He sprinted to her and hugged her legs. Elsa hugged back as she lowered to his level and greeted him properly.

"How's your day been Elsa?" Olaf asked sounding like he couldn't live without the information or as something big had happened that he didn't know about.

"It's been busy like usually, but I just finished my last errand. How about yours Olaf?" the snowman lighted up as he prepared to make sure Elsa got all details. Nothing was too good to miss.

"First I ran off to town and played with some lovely kids, then I went out to smell all the flowers that didn't suffer from winter and then-" and so Olaf kept on and even if most people would have tried to sneak away, Elsa sat and listened intensely.

After what seemed like half an hour, Elsa found out she'd be late for dinner with Anna and Kristoff and raised herself.

"I have to join Anna and Kristoff for dinner, Olaf, but how about you escort me to my room"

"Of course, your majesty" Olaf said in a teasing surprising Elsa so much that she started to laugh shortly. Elsa took Olaf up from his sitting and they started walking through the halls. Elsa always wanted to change into something less formal when it was just herself, Anna and Kristoff.

After a few minutes, there was a special knocking on her door that she recognized easily.

"Come in, Anna" Elsa smiled as Anna entered seemed to be surprised by Elsa knowing it was her on the other side of the door.

"How did you know it was me?" Elsa turned to watch Anna over her shoulder and looked like it was obvious.

"Anna, you've been knocking that way like ever since I started to live in my own room, I remember your way of knocking like I heard it for the first time all those years ago"

"Are you ready? I'm starving and need something in my tummy right away" Anna dragged Elsa out of her room and when they showed up in the dining hall, they were surprised to see that Kristoff wasn't there like Anna had expected him to be.

"I'm sure he'll be here shortly. Let's sit down and wait a bit" Elsa suggested and Anna took her seat at the left side of Elsa while they spared the right seat for Kristoff who walked in after the dinner already had been served for the sisters and they couldn't holding themselves from the dishes anymore.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had an errand to run and then I fetched Sven up so he wouldn't have to wait for some treats, all those extra carrots seemed to please him very well" Anna clasped her hands together, she loved surprises so much and in the short time she had known Kristoff, he hadn't disappointed when he had a surprise for her.

"What is it Kristoff?"

"Shall we call it a surprise?"

"Tell! Please" Anna gave him her best puppy eyes and pushed up her bottom lip to give him her best plead and like usual, Kristoff gave into it. Yet, he made sure it was like a challenge of Anna's short patience.

"Which hand do you choose, feisty-pants?" Kristoff asked making sure there was no way she could see what he was hiding behind his back. Anna's hand ran from left to right unable to decide which hand to choose.

"Right!" she chose enthusiastic and then Kristoff handed her a bucket of red roses and with a card on top. Anna inhaled the smell of the flowers before she took time to read the letter he had made.

_Dearest Anna_

_Now it's 6 months since I moved in here with you girls and I can tell it's been wonderful. Not because I wake up in a wonderful bed after sleeping like a king or because I get fresh food to eat every day when I get back from duty. But all because you treat me with love and respect and make me feel special._

_Thanks again, feisty-pants._

_Love, Kristoff_

Anna ran around the table and embraced him around the shoulder and he padded her back with his free hand. Anna then kissed him before she sat down-

"Thank you Kristoff. I love you!"

"I love you too Anna" Kristoff smiled sincere. Kristoff then turned attention towards Elsa.

"I guess it's your turn Elsa. What hand do you want? It's not like it is the other hand that's the right" Kristoff asked Elsa teasing surprising the queen having a surprise for her too. Anna only smiled dreamy at her boyfriend who not only showed care for her, but for Elsa as well which was important to Anna whom was still in the face of rebuilding the ruined past the sisters had suffered.

"Then I say the right as well" Elsa said trying to sound simple and unexcited, yet getting a present from Anna's boyfriend seemed a bit weird, but also nice to her.

Kristoff then handed out some Moth Orchids and a card as well.

_Dear Elsa_

_I give you these as a symbol of my gratitude. Since you like winter so much, I guessed these winter flowers would do proper for you being Anna's sister too and all. You've been like a sister to me ever since I was asked to stay here with you guys and I don't regret for a minute that I accepted your offer. You've given me so much that I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you properly_

_Thanks once again for everything_

_Kristoff_

Elsa had a big smile on her face too. Anna had indeed found herself a worthy boyfriend that. She then did something she hadn't done before and even if she hadn't ask, she felt sure Kristoff wouldn't mind. She got up and put her flowers on the table and embraced Kristoff. At first he seemed surprised, but he eventually gave into it and returned it.

"You're most welcome for everything. You've shown yourself worthy of staying with Anna and me and I'd also like to thank you for the gesture, it's very nice of you. Now let's dine" Kristoff nodded and sat down.

Elsa called a few minutes later for a servant to show herself. A servant entered the dining hall where the three of them sat and ate and Elsa turned attention towards her servant.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Could you please arrange for these flowers to get into two different vases and make sure the roses get to Princess Anna's room and the orchids to my own room please?" Elsa ordered the servant politely. She bowed and took the flowers with her to make sure that she got the queens orders done.

"What did you girls do today?" Kristoff asked shortly after the servant had left with the flowers.

"First, Anna helped me with some trades and then finally I got into town and visited a young man who had requested permission to stay in the old store who closed down short time ago" Anna then tensed up.

"How was he like? He seemed exciting; we should go visit him, Kristoff. How about it? It could be fun-" Anna then realized she started to ramble and stopped turning to look at both Elsa and Kristoff.

"It could be fun. I'm off tomorrow, so I guess we could visit him there if you want to meet him" Anna squealed. She loved talking to people and meeting new people was some of the best she knew and as long as she was Kristoff, things couldn't be any better.

"But Elsa, tell. How was he like?" Elsa thought carefully.

"He's at our age, brown hair with blue eyes. He's very kind toned and seemed like a very intelligent person saying he lived with a mentor for some time"

"Mentor in what?"

"He didn't tell" Anna didn't know much about his person, she could tell though that he was a very smart guy and maybe he could be good for Elsa, but for now, she just looked forward to meet him tomorrow. They departed after dinner. Kristoff left to check on Sven one final time before bed and Anna and Elsa got to their rooms. Elsa had decided to sleep in different beds even though Anna wanted to move in together again, Elsa still felt like she wasn't entirely ready for it, but she still felt better than for a long time.

What either didn't know was what lied ahead of them.

**That was it for now. This wasn't the drama, but like a way to start the story and introduce some of the characters. David is my own character, but of course not the others. Hope to see you guys review and give an opinion on if you like this. Drama is promised to come later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Second hand impression

**A/N: I thank you all for your support and curiosity for chapter 1 and I apologize for being a slow updater, but my computer has been out of function for some time and therefore couldn't get to one before in late evening where I mostly got tired because I go through a rough time, but now I'll get my own living place soon and hopefully a new perspective and energy, but here's chapter 2 for you guys.**

It was a new day in Arendelle and at the castle, they all ran their usual routines: Elsa sat with her royal duties waiting with breakfast until she had finished the first replies for letters that was mostly about trade or someone who requested to send a duke or prince to try and convince into courting. Suddenly, as she sat thinking about the paper in front of her, she heard a soft knock on the door that she instantly knew whom it belonged to.

"Come in Anna, it's open" Elsa said looking back to her paper until the door opened that took longer than she expected. She noticed Anna wearing one of her cheerful smiles as Anna took seat next to Elsa looking happily at her sister.

"Good morning Anna. What's reason for the lovely smile?" Elsa greeted her cheerful as she tried not sounding rude, but interested in what was the reason for her great mood.

"It's just what you said before: you know "it's open", it feels so wonderful knowing so after all these years of being separated from each other, I can't help, but feel lucky and happy to know I have you close in my life. I have you, I have Kristoff, I have Olaf and I have Sven and the gates are open to finally being able to not sit around here being bored. It feels absolutely marvellous" Anna started to let emotion take over her a little bit and she felt safe soon in Elsa's lovely arms and she stroke her hair.

"I also love having you close to me Anna and I love having control of things in a way that doesn't scare the people of the kingdom. But I feel like I could use some food, what do you say about getting down and get some breakfast?" Anna squealed of delight and Elsa knew exactly what she meant by that and stood up to walk down with Anna. Normally she'd be dragged, but it seemed like Anna was saving the bunch of energy for something else and she got curious finding out what Anna had in store for herself today.

They sat down and get some delicious smelling breakfast served by the chief who made syrup pancakes like Anna liked to get on occasion even though kept on trying to convince her that she'd be better off with something more healthy even though she also knew that Anna didn't always see the problems of things and just told her that she felt just all right as she was at the moment and then Elsa would give up and just continue with her own breakfast that normally was based on eggs and bread with an ice old glass of juice.

"So, Anna. What do you got of plans for today? I know there's something special or else you'd use some of your energy on dragging me down here instead of just walking" Elsa decided to break the silence by asking why she was holding up on her, already like always, high dozen of energy since she wanted to know that Anna also didn't have a way out of this one. Anna looked around thinking about how to express herself. Normally she'd just end up blabbering, but she didn't expect the question and was caught off guard.

"Well, I was hoping to spend some time with you until Kritoff got home from ice harvesting, even though I know you're the queen and all, but I was still hoping we-"¨

"Anna, we might be able to find time, but please don't blab too much" Elsa looked at Anna, who seemed embarrassed by her old habit showing again.

"Sorry, Elsa. I know I tend to do that a lot, but it's really not on purpose, I swear" Elsa let her hand on Anna's to insure her that it was okay and nodded for Anna to tell her point.

"When Kristoff gets home, I was hoping he'd go into town with me. Ever since you mention the new traveller, I've been curious to meet him myself. I mean, he seemed to be a real nice guy according to how you talked about him" Anna then took her hands into her head mumbling things didn't get.

"What is it Anna?"

"I mean, I was going to go anyway, but it's just always better if Kristoff's with me, especially since you being the queen don't always got time for those sort of things. It's not to blame you Elsa, but Kristoff always seems tired when he gets home and I just miss him from when he's out and I just want to spend time with him. Is that wrong of me?"

"It's defiantly not wrong of you, Anna. He's your boyfriend and you love him so wanting to spend time with him is not anything you need to blame yourself over. Just talk to him and make him understand how important it is to you. Have you ever done that?" Anna just bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Then go talk to him after he gets home. I mean, the worst thing that can happen is that you open up to him a bit more and that seems to do good to any relationships when people do so" Anna smiled and took Elsa by surprise as she embraced her. Elsa gladly returned the hug and they stood in silence for a minute until they were interrupted by a knock on the door and seeing Kai walking in with some more letters and treaties to sign.

"I'm sorry to disturb your highnesses, but these demands instantly attention" Kai said bowing as Elsa grabbed the letters and saw it was from Weselton, the Southern Isles, Corona and from the Eastern Isles, so she already knew what was waiting for her with the two letters and decided to let he attention first towards the Eastern Isles and see what they'd offer her in trade.

"Sorry Anna, but you know I have to" Elsa trying to show her all the sorry she could, but Anna just smiled back.

"It's okay Elsa. I'll just see what Olaf's up to while you finish your queen-duties" Anna hugged her one last time before she left the dining room before Elsa left with Kai right behind her.

"Anything else your highness wishes for?" Elsa shook her head.

"No thanks, Kai. You're dismissed" Kai bowed and then left her to read the treaties. Like she predicted, Weselton and the Southern Isles wanted to get back on trade after what happened at her coronation. Corona was sending her a letter with an invitation for her, Anna and Kristoff to join them at the celebration of Princess Rapunzel's 20th birthday at the summer where they'd be offered honour seats at the celebration being family and she saved that for discussion with Anna even if she was sure that Anna wanted to go, she might needed to discuss it knowing it'd be okay with Kristoff since he was also invited and besides she had a lot of time.

In the meantime, Anna was outside looking for Olaf who was playing with a lot of kids in the town square as he spotted her; he smiled brightly and waved at her. She waved back and all the kids saw her and ran to her.

"Hi, Princess Anna!" all the children squealed.

"Hello kids, hello Olaf"

"Hi Anna. What are you doing out here today on this lovely day?" Olaf greeted in over excitement like usual, but it only made Anna think of why she and the kids loved him so much. He was just, well, Olaf. She bent down to level the children and they all asked questions left to right.

"How's Queen Elsa? How's Mister Kristoff? Why aren't you guys married? You want to have children?" Anna was having a hard time following herself even though she could be like that at times, but she also felt a blush being asked about marriage and kids. She knew she wanted to be married and to have kids, but she didn't know how Kristoff felt about this and when he'd be ready for it.

"Well. I'm sure it'll happen, but I don't know when, but I'm very excited for it myself" Anna wasn't sure if they'd understand it fully since most of them weren't any older than she was when she was struck by Elsa all these years ago. Thankfully they didn't ask more, but just dragged her along to play with them and she was more than happy to join them for some fun. The next hours spent with the children made her think even more how much she wanted kids herself and she hoped Kristoff would be ready soon because she felt a small urge inside herself as she walked back to the castle awaiting Kristoff's arrival. When Sven pulled him in with the sled, she ran for him as he quickly got down and ran to grab her and kissed her.

"Hi Kristoff. How was it in the mountains?"

"It was a great load today, I think we'll make good on todays load"

"Great! Now get a bath and get ready. I want to go to town and I want you to join me so we can talk about some matters I've been thinking about lately" Kristoff didn't know what to think, but he knew it was some time since they've been alone outside the castle and she sounded like she really needed this. He guessed he could do that much for her. He nodded and walked inside to get clean and waited inside for him as he showed up in fresh clothes clearly having a clean scent on his muscular body.

"So, feisty-pants, where you do you want to go?"

"Visiting the new guy in town that Elsa met yesterday" Anna then grabbed his hand and dragged him out like she always did when she was excited about something.

"Is something bothering you Anna?" Kristoff asked worried as he wanted to know why she needed this talk as much as she sounded like at the palace.

"Why would you think so Kristoff?" Kristoff raised his eyebrow at her like she was avoiding something obvious.

"Because otherwise you wouldn't have sounded like you did at the palace and you wouldn't look away when I asked you. Now tell me what's wrong, it's all right, you can trust me, Anna" Anna clung her arms around his muscular arm and smiled deeply.

"I do trust you Kristoff. I was just wondering: do you ever think about marriage and children?" Kristoff seemed to be taken by surprise by the question and scratched his hair like he did whenever he got nervous or speechless.

"Well, I have thought about it, but I don't think I'll be ready for children like right now, but of course I want to raise a family with you someday and about marriage, I'll let you know, don't want to give you any idea of when" Anna hated when people wouldn't tell her, but she knew she'd love it whenever it was and she knew she had to be a little patient with him since it was their first real relationship and all.

Shortly after that, they got to the store Elsa told about where he was living and Anna went over and knocked the door like she always did.

"Come on in" Anna and Kristoff entered and saw there was a lot of stuff in boxes and not where it was supposed to be.

"Who are you guys and what do you want? I don't really have anything to offer at the moment"

"I am Princess Anna of Arendelle and this is my boyfriend, Kristoff Bjorgman, who also is the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliver" David stood very shocked.

"I'm sorry for your graces" David bowed politely.

"Just stand up, neither I nor Kristoff are very much into formality. Just call us Anna and Kristoff. Who are you?" Anna said kindly. David stood surprised by how kind the royalty of Arendelle seemed to be compared to where he had lived before. He smiled back at the sweet princess and her companion.

"My name is David. David Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you both, Elsa spoke so dearly about you two when I met her yesterday, I guess she was right when she said her sister was a spirited and special person" David nodded at Anna who giggled at his kind words. David turned attention towards Kristoff who stared more blankly at him.

"So, Kristoff, what does Ice Master and Deliver stand for? I don't recall hearing such a title before?" they didn't know if he was aware of Elsa's powers so they sighed trying to not reveal anything if he didn't know already since Elsa told he was a new traveller.

"It's because Arendelle make a lot of business on ice and we've got great mountains where the ice is very solid and since I'm close to the royal family, she thought I could try make some responsibility" David nodded and didn't question any further and Kristoff seemed to relax.

"Where are you from and what are you going to open? A baker? A blacksmith? Or whatever is it?"

"Well, I don't know honestly. I don't have any specific education and I didn't go in my family's footsteps since I ran away from home a long time ago for personal reasons. Since then, I found a mentor who was like a friend, if not a father, to me. We solved problems for people like when they were missing stuff and such. We got best friends, but less than a year ago he lost the fight against cancer and since my family also died in a confrontation with a grizzle bear a few years ago, I don't anyone, but myself and I tried settle down a lot of places without luck and therefore I wanted to see if Arendelle was as good as told"

"So what do you think of it until now?" Anna asked curious hoping he liked since he sounded very sincere and Kristoff also seemed to feel sorry for his loss.

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss, David, but I can guarantee Arendelle is a great place to settle a new life, I've been living my entire life as well and looked how lucky I got" holding Anna closer, she started blushing and David just nodded as he turned attention back to his boxes. At the same time, the palace clock rang and Anna knew it was time for dinner with Elsa.

"The clock, dinner is about to start Kristoff"

"We shall go now. It was great meeting you, David"

"Likewise for you guys. Feel welcome to come by any time you like" with that they left for dinner with Elsa where she was told what they had experienced from him and Elsa seemed to be very pleased.

"Seems it wasn't acting yesterday, but be careful still Anna. I don't want anything to happen ot you"

"Nothing will happen to me, Elsa" Anna assured her not knowing what was happening at the same point as they sat there in the dining hall.

**I know this maybe wasn't as much drama, but it will all start in chapter 3, I promise. Thanks for the lovely reviews you all gave me, I hope to update faster the next time even though I'm about to move into my own apartment and start life on my own, but I promised it will be quicker updated than last time. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 A crazy and tragic day

**A/N: I apologize so much for the slow updates, but I have a lot of personal stuff to deal with the last two weeks. I've started a treatment for epilepsy and moved into my new apartment while I got a job, lost it and got it back again and I've also tried to get into living on my own now. I hope you'll like it. Now the drama will start.**

Anna woke up later than Kristoff and Elsa as usual and with her usual bedhead. She fixed her hair and got in one of her light green dresses and made her way to the dining hall where Kristoff and Elsa already sat waiting for her to arrive. She smiled when she saw their faces and smiles crept on the queen's face as well as Kristoff's.

She walked over and hugged her sister

"Good morning Elsa"

"Good morning Anna" after that she walked over and greeted Kristoff as well with a morning kiss.

"Good morning Kristoff"

"Good morning feisty pants" Elsa just shook her head at the nickname Kristoff had given her on their ride to the North Mountain that he still used as Anna just giggled and sat down waiting for the chef to bring in something to fresh up their energy with. Anna ate faster than the others and as Elsa tried to make her slow down, she decided she needed her to get in talk.

"So, what did you have in mind for today Anna?" Anna just shoved the food down her throat and as she got it all down, she looked at Elsa who couldn't help but shake her head in wonder and amusement.

"I was thinking about going for a walk and see things downtown. I must admit that David made an impression on me and I think I'd like to talk a bit to him, he seems like someone who had been a lot out of Arendelle. It sounds so wonderful and exciting!" at the last Anna got a little extra and both Elsa and Kristoff loved that side of her as they smiled at each other and then at her.

"I'm going to the mountains a bit extra, so you don't have to wait for me at dinner tonight"

"We'll just arrange something for you, Kristoff" Elsa said as Kristoff put up his hand in protest.

"No need to make a fuss out of me, Elsa. I'll just grab something on the way back" this time Elsa was the one to protest.

"Please Kristoff, it's no big. I insist as the queen" it was an advantage when she could throw the "obey me, I'm the queen-card". Kristoff knew she was persistent and just nodded.

"What about you Elsa?" Anna turned the conversation to her sister. Elsa turned attention towards her excited sister. It was clear Anna hoped she had some time to spare to spend with her.

"Well, I have a lot of trades to finish and then at night I guess we could spend some time together if it's okay with Kristoff" both sisters turned their attention towards the mountain man and he nodded in approval and Anna squealed in joy knowing that she'd get some girl time with Elsa. She loved whenever she spent time alone with Elsa after all those years.

After breakfast, Elsa turned direction to her study after she had hugged Anna and wished a good day in town. Anna then followed Kristoff out to the stables where he'd get Sven ready for todays work. He led Sven pull the sleigh as Kristoff and Anna enjoyed the last time together until the evening.

"See you later beautiful" Kristoff grabbed her and kissed her lips fully and full of passion. Anna just gave into it and grabbed around his neck to complete the kiss.

"Have a good day in the mountains. Please be careful Kristoff" Kristoff put a hand on Anna's shoulder and smiled confident at her.

"Don't worry about me. I've worked with this for mostly my entire life"

"Please still Kristoff" Kristoff nodded and kissed her one more time before he sat up in the sleigh and grab the reins and pulled the reins to move Sven. When they started to leave the town, he looked back and saw Anna waving at him and he waved back at her as he started focusing on his journey towards the mountains.

When Anna lost sight of Kristoff, she walked straight towards all the shops to see what they had to bid her this day. She looked with excitement at flowers, fruit, chocolate and all such stuff and after some time, she decided to go to see David who she seemed to find a nice person. She looked through the window and saw he was still packing out.

_He's really got a lot of stuff_ Anna thought to herself as she peeked inside the door. David didn't turn around, but seemed to hear the door as he yelled for her to come in. She did so and looked around to see it was all kind of stuff and she didn't know what most of it was. Of course this made her only more curious on him and she inspected all the stuff that was seated on a place until he was finished and ready to talk. But of course only if he wouldn't be ready within 10 minutes.

"Hey Princess Anna. What can I do for you today"

"Please, David, just call me Anna"

"Fine, Anna. What is it that you want from me today?" she took a small knife and a small bottle down from the shelf as she looked at paintings and all sort of stuff for the home.

"You have a lot of special stuff. What exactly is that you're doing with all this stuff?"

"Well, I was thinking to open a shop that's got a bit more than just one specific thing. I thought it'd do good to make sure the queen don't try chase me off like all the other kingdoms I've been to ever since my mentor passed away"

"How long did you stay with him, your mentor?" Anna was so curious of how it would be to live another than Arendelle.

"We were a team for almost 12 years as I was taking in by him in an age of 8 years and then he died just before I turned 21 and then I've travelled a bit and I couldn't find a place. I think I lived in Weselton for 10 days before I was chased away and the Southern Isles was close to the same, but only 11 days I think" Anna felt so bad for him that she hugged him and he was surprised.

"Whoa whoa, Anna. Don't you think it'd be a little weird if Elsa or Kristoff came here and saw you hug me?" David didn't disliked being hugged, but he just wouldn't have expected it from a royal even if he figured last night that Anna was a special case compared to many sophisticated graces.

After she left, she didn't know what to do now that Kristoff was gone ice harvesting and Elsa was held up with queen-duties. She thought she'd inspect the library and see what they had to offer her for a time killer. What she didn't know was that she had people waiting, but not in a friendly matter. As she stroke through the town square where most people for some strange reason had turned in, she was almost the only person in sight of town in Arendelle.

She looked around her surroundings and wondered where all the people had gone to, but before she had more time to think about that, someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey, let me go! What are you doing?! Let go of me you creeps!" before she had a chance to yell for someone to help her, she was gagged by the mouth and dragged away from the normally crowded streets of Arendelle.

Anna kept struggling and do everything within her powers to get free and run for the castle. Her thoughts ran to Elsa and Kristoff. Was she never to see them again? What would they do when they found out about her disappearance? And what would they exactly do to her? All those questions and physical struggle soon ended with a black nothing as something hard slammed against her head and she felt darkness take over her and her consciousness.

Hours went by and Kristoff got home and went to find Anna, but when she wasn't responding to his knocks, he peeked out and found no sight of Anna at all. He supposed she'd be with Elsa and decided he'd go get a bath before go greeting them. It was passed dinnertime and he knew they'd possibly be spending time as Elsa promised Anna when he left this morning. He figured he'd grab a grub and then just retreat and let Anna have a little time with Elsa. He could surely wait talking to her and he was certain she'd come by his room to greet him at some point. She always did so. He enjoyed it as the hot water ran down his shoulders and all the way down to his feet and as it got out and got into some fresh clothes, he was going for the kitchen, as he knew Elsa had asked the chef some food for him. She had even told him by leaving him a note.

He grabbed his grub and took it to his room where he could rest his tired arms and legs. It had really been a hard day in the mountains and he felt a sensational feeling of satisfaction lying on the warm covers and eating the best food you could in all of Arendelle.

He was so tired, he lost track of time until someone knocked on his door. He looked up and heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Kristoff, are you in there? It's Elsa"

"I'm here, just come in Elsa. It's not locked or anything" he sat up as Elsa entered and he saw an expression of extreme worry and she looked even more afraid when she saw it was just he in his room.

"Has Anna been here Kristoff?" Kristoff did not fully understand her now. Just before he left he assumed Anna would be spending time together with Elsa and here the queen was asking him if she had been with him. Something seemed not correct.

"Isn't she with you? You girls agreed that this morning as far I recall" Kristoff's tone sounded unknowing with a slight amount of concern of what was going on. It was not like Anna to just sink into a hole and now show herself for that long, as it appeared to be from how desperate as Elsa sounded.

"No, I've been waiting for you for several hours? I haven't' heard anything and neither Kai or Gerda have heard or seen anything about her. It's unlike her" Kristoff had a feeling that something was wrong. He knew Elsa was very protective of Anna, but he also knew it was right that it wasn't like Anna to be gone for all this time that she seemed to have been.

"I guess we could take Sven and see if we can find her in town"

"I'm going to send out the scouts" Elsa sounded desperate as Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Wait with that Elsa. If she's downtown then there's no reason to use the recourses" Elsa nodded slightly.

"Okay, but if we don't find anything then I won't hesitate to send them out. ALL OF THEM!" Elsa agreed, but made sure Kristoff understood the concern as he nodded to make sure he understood and if he'd sure be very concerned too if she wasn't downtown.

Elsa and Kristoff quickly ran outside. Kristoff made sure to grab his coat that had just been washed and dried by the castle staff while Elsa just ran outside knowing that she wouldn't feel the chill air

"Sven, come on! We fear something's happened to Anna and we need you to get us around town faster" Sven nodded and Kristoff first sat up and helped Elsa to sit behind him. When Sven took off, Elsa held Kristoff around his waist as she looked to the sides and saw absolutely nothing. They asked a few people around town if they had seen the princess, but no one seemed to have noticed anything change and then Kristoff remembered Anna said she'd go see David. If someone would know anything he'd possibly be the one.

"Maybe David knows something? Anna did say she'd visit him"

"Maybe she was caught before she reached him and if that, then we don't have anything to work out from" Kristoff shook his head by Elsa fear that sounded as less positive as possible.

"I know you're scared Elsa, but it won't do us any good not hoping for the best. Maybe she just lost track of time or something like that or maybe he was told where she was going to next" Elsa nodded knowing he was right even though she still feared the worst. Kristoff knocked the door.

"I'm closed. Who is it?"

"It's Queen Elsa and Kristoff Bjorgman. We're here to talk to you about Anna" David sensed some fear and desperation in Elsa's voice and unlocked the door and she and Kristoff entered to see no sight of Anna.

"She isn't here Elsa if that's you were thinking"

"Has she been here today?" Kristoff asked firmly

"She has, but that was very early. I think it was about 10 hours since she left"

"Did she say where she'd go to next?"

"No. I don't have a clue, but may I ask what all these questions are necessary? I haven't done anything to her, I wouldn't dare" David got in defensive mode.

"She hasn't returned to the castle and no else in town has seen anything for all the time since she left for town 12 hours ago"

"You fear she's been kidnapped or something like that?" Elsa nodded not daring to say more.

"I haven't seen anything since then, but if I do I'll report to you immediately Elsa" Elsa nodded to show her gratitude and as she and Kristoff left, he nodded and then he looked through some stuff he had in the back hoping this could help him do service for Elsa. Of course he'd have to convince her to believe him.

Meanwhile, Anna had gained consciousness and tried to take in her surroundings. This was defiantly a place she didn't know who had brought her here because they had all been wearing masks and no one seemed to be around. She hopelessly screamed for help and when she someone enter.

"Who is this? Why have you taken me here? I have nothing to offer you. Please let me out" when the figure moved out of the shadows she was shocked to see the person revealing identity and if she was worried before, she was terrified by now.

**That was it for now. In the next chapter, I'll reveal the kidnapper and more juicy details. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for not updating before now, but I had a very hectic life the last two weeks and couldn't get time before now. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets revealed

**A/N: Hi guys. It's been so long since last time that I think it's time for something more. I apologize for the cruel waiting time, but I've been trying to settle into a whole new life on my own and with new job and it's been hard, but I start to feel a lot better. Here comes chapter 4 for you wonderful followers!**

Elsa was already starting to get very nervous, so nervous that Kristoff thought she was going to break down from stress if Anna didn't show up within a few minutes.

"No one has heard from Anna! There's no been no sights from any of the scouts?" she looked hopefully at Kristoff, who looked not amused, but neither as worried as Elsa. Also with a slight of annoyance.

"Since you asked me 10 seconds ago? I don't think so." Elsa only started to walk around the room faster and faster, resting her head in her arms showing clear signs of stress. Kristoff sighed deeply and grabbed Elsa hard by her shoulder. The queen was surprised by the actions of the mountain man and looked at him and he looked a bit irritated, but mostly like he tried to be reasoning and understanding.

"Listen to me Elsa, please! I know you're worried and so am I because this is unlike Anna to stay away like this and all"

"But?" Elsa knew there was reason, but she knew there was also a bigger point that he hadn't reached yet.

"But, you going around stressing yourself up before we even know for sure what's happened doesn't help one bit and you need to calm down and wait until we know more. This is NO time to panic! Not yet at least" Elsa looked down in embarrassment. When Kristoff softly laid his hand on her shoulder for comfort, she did something he didn't expect and hugged him like a sister would hug a brother. After getting over the moment of surprise, he brought his arms around Elsa to return the hug and patted her back to see if it'd help her even more.

"Thanks Kristoff. I'm glad I have you around to help me now that Anna isn't here to keep myself together"

"Of course Elsa. For now let's wait for the reports from the scouts and then we can really start worrying"

Meanwhile in Arendelle, there was a lot of the scouts out, but most of them seemed clueless about Anna's disappearance and their leader didn't liked this one bit because he knew he was supposed to report for the queen and she'd be very displeased if they returned empty handed.

"We have to keep searching until we at least gets one clue with to the queen" the scouts nodded and kept on searching to see what their flames would lighten up because the light of the sun had already turned off the sky and was replaced by early evening darkness.

At the same time as the scouts hungered for clues, David was outside as well and looked with the small flame he had managed to get burning and he was starting to lose patience as well. That was until he looked behind an old tree and saw something that could be a breakthrough. It was a piece of ripped clothing and it was looking like the dress Anna had been wearing the day she had visited him and there was also a piece of rope on his way back and he hoped this could be a breakthrough. He decided to go inside and check out a few things and perhaps he'd need to see Elsa soon and talk to her. Maybe she could help more than she even realized.

Meanwhile where Anna had been taken, the shadow had shown its person to Anna and she was no less than terrified and closed her eyes to hope that she was only dreaming. She opened them again to see if she had luck on her side, but unfortunately she wasn't as lucky as hoped.

"Hans? " Anna said of shock. He stepped closer and she felt she was still with her hands in a rope and she couldn't do anything to keep him away.

"Yeah. Long time, no see, huh Anna?" Hans said as he tried to sound cheerful, but with a hint of amusement in his voice having her in a position where he could control her.

"What do you want for me? I have nothing that you want and besides that if you want to take the crown, then Elsa is in much better control of her powers now and got it going on great with the people of Arendelle" Hans shook his head and lifted her head by the chin and looked angry at her.

"You're so wrong about me, dearest Anna! What I want is something only you can make sure that will happen. I want payback on not only you, but Elsa as well for what you did to me" he said with such a vicious tone she was stating to feel a bit more panicked than she already was.

Anna looked at him angry. According to her, Hans was the one to blame for what happened in Arendelle, not Elsa's and not herself.

"It was your own fault Hans!" Anna yelled with protest. Hans just looked at her ice cold without any sort of emotion.

"Yeah, but I was still humiliated by my brothers when I got home! This is a private cave that almost no one knows about and because of no one knowing who was behind, but me, I can't end up being blamed for this" Hans sounded so well planning like the time he left her to die in the castle during the Great Freeze those six months ago.

"You won't get away with this" Anna insisted angrily like the last time.

"This time, I will, Anna" Hans smashed her in the back of her head and she lost consciousness once again and Hans left her to be alone for the time being while he made sure no one would find the cave she was hidden inside.

David did some examination of the ropes and the clothing and found it was probably a mixture of the events of Princess Anna's disappearance. He looked outside to see the scouts leaving for the castle and he figured that maybe he could talk sense into Elsa, and then they might have a better chance. He knew it'd mean he had to tell her the truth about his own self. But this was worth it. This was his chance to get somewhere to settle down and feel home.

David marched forwards towards the castle and saw that the guards were in high alert because of the recent events. They did everything to make sure that no one would get in, but David had figured there had to be a way for him to get in. First, he'd try to see if they'd let him in and talk to her. If they weren't willing to do so, then he'd find another way.

When he arrived at the gates to the castle, a guard, who held his weapon in his direction to show him not to move any closer to the gates, stopped him. When David put up his hands, the guard lowered his weapon.

"Who are you and what do you want here?"

"I'm David from the new store in town and I'm here to see Queen Elsa. It's on behalf of the disappearance of Princess Anna" David tried to stay as calm as possible as he aimed his weapon at him once again. He pointed closer and now David slapped the weapon away to irritate him and he was pointing it back at him once more and then he left around the corner. When the guard looked the other way, he tried to do something that may seemed a bit crazy, but he was a determined guy and he knew from his life experience that chances had to be taken.

He jumped into the fjord and swam around to a side and waited to the guard watching the left side of the castle walls, look away and he got his chance to sneak around and into the castle grounds. When he got inside, he sneaked into the castle and then walked around in wonder and then hid as Elsa and Kristoff passed him. He kept up with them until they entered a door that could've been the door he had been inside the room of when he was meeting her at the castle on the day of his arrival.

Elsa and Kristoff looked out the window to watch the beauty of the nature of Arendelle and Kristoff put a comforting hand on Elsa's shaking shoulder and looked out the window.

"We'll find her. She's out there somewhere and we'll find her no matter what it takes" David could not see the determined expression on Kristoff's face, but he could sure hear it within his voice and he knew by this just how much Anna mattered to Elsa and Kristoff.

"But you're probably going to need help if you want to find her" Elsa and Kristoff both looked back at David with a surprised expression. David stood soaking wet and cold, almost shivering for the water being cold from the winter and Elsa asked Kristoff to take him to his room and give him some fresh clothes and warm him up before they'd meet her in her study for a further.

"How did you manage to get pass the guards? Did you swim under the walls or something?" Kristoff sounded surprised and not understanding.

"Around the wall and then sneaking through the gate" Kristoff looked at him like he was seeing a ghost being so surprised that someone had actually managed to sneak into the castle without being caught.

"That's very impressive, but I don't think Elsa will be very happy with you for doing so" David rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows in a bit of annoyance. He felt he should have seen it coming even if she was the reason he was doing so. She just didn't know it yet, but he had to prove his point to her.

After David got to borrow some dry clothes from Kristoff even if we was a bit smaller than Kristoff, he seemed to have gotten more comfortable and they re-entered Elsa's study and the queen didn't looked amused at David, but he showed no sign of fear of any sort.

"What is it that makes you think you can just sneak into the castle and all, David?" David didn't like her tone and gulped a lump in his throat before he spoke up.

"You can punish me later, Elsa. Still I think you'd be best in hearing what I got to say because I have something you might find useful in your search for Anna" just hearing him speaking of Anna made her seem all excited, yet fearful about it. Should she trust him or not? What better option did she stand with since her scouts hadn't made much progress? She was still sceptical.

"What could you possibly make that should be so great that it could lead to Anna? I have all my scouts out"

What have they actually found Elsa? Nothing from what I saw in the town square" Elsa knew he was right. He got her defeated.

"All right, then. What is it that makes you so sure that you could help me find Anna?" David took a deep breath, preparing himself to reveal his deepest secret.

"You remember I told you I had a mentor for all those years?" Elsa nodded, awaiting for him to continue.

"I was living with a detective for all these years. I helped him solving cases, like disappearances and so. I've taken in a lot of what he taught me all these years and he made clues of what seemed like simple objects and I've managed to make a conclusion from stuff I found myself in the outside of Arendelle. I found ropes and a ripped clothing and it was matching to what Anna was wearing when she visited me. Therefore it is to conclude that Anna has been kidnapped" Elsa was close to breaking when she heard his conclusion. He had told her, he was solving problems, but this was maybe what she was needing to get her sister back and she wasn't going to waste the chance of getting some help and if he was as professional as she seemed, then it'd be worth it.

"Are you absolutely certain David?"

"I am. I just need to find out who did it. Maybe further examination will give me some answers, but it's too early to say anything. The next three days will be very important to us, so I suggest that you leave all clues the scouts may find at my place and I can maybe figure out the circle and we can get a breakthrough" Elsa nodded.

"Thank you for telling me this David. Are you willing to help me find Anna? And what you expect in return?"

"Nothing, but a place to feel home, but even so it'd be my honour to help you find Anna and I promise you, I will find her no matter what it takes, but I might need some help as things develop"

"Of course. Anything you want or need!" Elsa sounded determined and Kristoff hoped she was right in doing so, but he knew as well that he was their best option at the moment because not much seemed to be clear to the scouts that normally were some of the best known around. David then walked out the door, but just before he was out of sight, he was

"Just so you guys know. I don't do this for glory or because I want something in return, but I do it because I think it's a special case that needs experience to solve and it's something I believe in to make a difference" with those final words, he left Kristoff and Elsa completely speechless and stunned.

Back at Arendelle, David went on looking for more clues and decided that he and his horse would need a ride into the woods to see if he could find more. After all, the woods were where he found his first clues, so maybe it'd be where he could find more. He knew if he was to make a breakthrough like he told Elsa, he had to have more to look at than just the rope and clothing too.

He looked around as his horse stepped around slowly and didn't see much as a result of the snow lying around the bottom of the trees. It was hard to see much as sun was starting to set too.

_I hope I can help out Elsa. She's a wonderful woman, same goes for Anna and no one deserves to be hold against their will _David thought as he went to back. He didn't know what it was with Elsa, but there was something special about her that also made him willing to help out, but first he needed to look around a little more.

**That's it for now. I hope to be around again soon, but I just got told I got shifts for the next 10 days and I also have shifts on Christmas Eve (24****th**** in DK and also the 25****th****), plus the 28****th****, the 31****st**** and the 1****st**** of January. But I promise to try and make time even as I also got an interview for an extra job to get a bit more money. Last I want to thank you for the wonderful support. Hope to see it continue and keep up your wonderful reviews!**


End file.
